Snarry Drabbles
by Little-Retard
Summary: Four little linked Snarry drabbles that I wrote down in first period. Harry is an angelic maid who comes up with the weirdest names, and Severus is simply confused.


_My teacher wasn't here for first period today, so we had free period. This is what I did with my time._

_Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><em><strong>SNARRY DRABBLES<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Angel Part 1 -Innocent Angel<strong>

He was an angel.

Severus honestly couldn't help but stare, his beauty was just so radiant that it was impossible not to look at, you became so entranced that you couldn't look away, no one could ignore his light that so obviously shone through.

He had his mother's eyes. No one could deny that those beautiful eyes were the most magnificent things you could ever lay eyes on. A lot of people couldn't help but to get jealous at those pure emerald green eyes that sparkled innocently when he smiled. The boy didn't notice how everyone nearly fell in love with his eyes, but it was so trivial, the boy was as oblivious as a three year old with ADD.

Though, sometimes Severus wished that the boy sparkled at _him_ like that. The young fifteen year old had a good reason not to shine at him, he was after all, a greasy potion's proffessor who constantly ridiculed him. If Severus was in the boy's place, even he wouldn't smile at him, not that Severus smiled that often.

It was very peculiar though. Even though the boy didn't smile at him with the sparkle in his eyes, he seemed to have a special smile that the petite fifth year would only show to him. It was a warm smile, no sparkling in the eyes, but rather filled with a warm light that filled Severus with joy, not that he'd ever show it outwardly.

At these kind of moments, Snape was actually _glad_ that he was an exceptionally good spy, or else he may have felt the blood rushing to his pale cheeks, producing a bright red light that would reveal all of Severus's true feelings and inner thoughts on the boy. Years of being a spy had seriously helped him with keeping his emotions in check.

It was strange, no one had ever made him feel this way. Not even the gorgeous Lily Evans- Potter, who, back in his time, he seemed to have a crush on. Of course that wasn't true, Severus had always been gay. Lily was his best friend, oh, what a way to honor her, falling in love with her only son. Her very cute son if he may add. He had a feeling that if James Potter was alive, he would be seriously protective of his effeminate son, as the other two Marauders, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were.

Sometimes Severus was scared. It was odd right? It was the stupidest reason as well. He was scared that the small boy would leave him, spread his wings and fly away, never to look back, never to return.

Severus honestly wished he could be nice to the boy. He couldn't though, without his true feelings showing. It would also compromise his position as a spy, which wouldn't be good at all. At least Severus could protect the small, fragile looking boy, and he hoped that was enough. He hoped that all his efforts to protect the boy wouldn't be in vain, that the younger male would never aquire broken wings. That would be a tragedy at it's fullest. The boy was beautiful, and no one could ever say something other than that. As much as Severus told himself that he didn't, he loved the small boy.

Harry Potter truly was an innocent angel.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel Part 2 -Fallen Angel<strong>

The man was staring at him again.

Harry didn't mind, but it confused him. Harry didn't know why the man stared at him so often, didn't the man loathe him with all his heart? Harry thought since the cold man had constantly put him down, embarrased him as much as possible, and got on him for even the _tiniest_ mistake it was only a reasonable thought to think that the black haired man didn't like him. Harry didn't like that. Harry didn't like that the man disliked him. It _hurt_.

With his shoulder length black hair and deep onyx eyes, Harry couldn't help but to smile sweetly at him. Not to mention his voice. _Damn_, that voice could make him smile all day long, that deep baritone voice that just sent shivers down your spine. Honestly, Harry didn't _care_ how much the man made fun of him or insulted him, he had reserved a sweet smile for the man, a smile that would only be for his proffessor.

Even with his snarky additude, dry sense of humor, and downright icy as a dementor's stare demeanor, Harry just couldn't help but to fall for his proffessor. Even if that seemed like an odd concept to many, Harry didn't care what others thought about it. Not that Harry had told anyone of course.

He cared deeply for his potion's proffessor, and nothing could change that. Harry wanted to make the man happy. Even as Draco Malfoy flirted shamelessly with him, or Fred and George dropped obvious innuendos of what they'd like to do with Harry, the petite boy's feelings would never waver from the man who was currently teaching the class. Harry loved him simply too much to fall for cute faces and sweet words.

His proffessor wasn't the most handsome person on the planet, but once again, Harry didn't care. He loved him, and that's all that mattered. The potion's master owned him in heart and soul, and maybe _someday_ he'd own Harry in body as well. Well, that's what Harry _hoped_ for at least.

Sometimes, Harry hopes that his teacher feel the same way he feels. Yet, at times Harry was convinced that the man really did think of him in that light. Harry had seen the looks that the man had thrown his way when he thought Harry wasn't looking. Harry saw those looks, and they often confused him. Whenever Harry caught those, he pondered whether he should say something or not. He never did though.

The man stared at him a lot, and sometimes, Harry stared back with that sweet smile on his face, until the greasy haired man averted his eyes and looked away. Harry saw how when the man thought Harry wasn't looking at last, he resumed his staring at Harry, this time not interupted by Harry's piercing emerald stare. To Harry, the man was beautiful, even if others didn't see him in that light.

To him, Severus Snape was simply a fallen angel.

* * *

><p><strong>Maid<strong>

It was Halloween at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Once again that _damn_ Potter boy was so frustrating, with his super adorableness, if that was even a word. If it wasn't, it had to be made a word soon, as that was the only real way to describe Harry Potter.

That stupid meddling old man was to blame for all this. He _had_ to recommend that instead of a ball this year like usual, they could have a stupid cosplay competition. Can you see where this is headed?

Both students and teachers could participate, though, of course, none of the teachers did. It was obvious that they wouldn't, Severus wondered why Albus would even let them, what kind of costumes could teachers wear and pull off anyway? Nearly all of the female body wanted to compete, surprisingly even the know it all Miss Granger. Maybe it was to impress Weasley, but hey, who knows.

None of the male students competed. They only came to see the girls in costumes, their brains lusty and wanting to see something entertaining. Well, there was _one_ boy who participated. Who else could it be other than _Harry_ _Bloody_ _Potter_. The boy was simply too naive for his own good.

But of course, Harry had to dress in the sexiest costume anyone had ever seen. Yes folks, Harry Potter dressed as a maid. A very cute maid if anyone asked. He was just _way_ too adorable!

When Potter walked on that stage in that short, black, _lacey_, **frilly**, **_girly_** dress, even the _straightest_ boys in the room drooled. Stupid lusty boys, lusting after _his_ Potter. **His**. _No one_ else could have him. Not even his godson, Draco, who Severus knew for a fact had a _large_ crush on the fifteen year old Potter boy.

Of course, Harry being who he is, and with his looks, won the competition. And to add insult to injury, when the petite boy of five' two passed by Severus, he gave him a small hug and chaste kiss on the lips, afterwards telling Severus to follow him.

Rolling his eyes and smiling slightly, Severus followed the innocent boy in front of him, who was completely oblivious to all the looks he was receiving, and the effect he had made on nearly everyone in the room. Potter really was _way_ too naive and innocent for his own good.

Though, being Harry's lover, Severus really couldn't complain much. He sincerely loved Harry, and if Harry wanted to dress up as a maid, well, let's just say Severus wouldn't be found complaining about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Couple Name?<strong>

"_Snarry_. That's our couple name. Isn't it cute?" The small sixteen year old with messy black hair and large green eyes chirped happily. Harry was proud of himself. He had finally thought up a good name for them! It might have took him all day to think it up, but who cares? It was _adorable_!

Severus was taken aback. He was confused. A couple name? Why did they need a couple name? Was it mandatory? He thought over that for a moment. No, not really. It was sort of a idiotic concept if you asked him. There was nothing to be gained from it. What was the point?

"And we need one of these _"couple names"_ because...?" Snape questioned his small lover. He raised an eyebrow at the boy. Honestly, sometimes he wondered what exactly passed through the boy of five' two's head. Whatever passed through his mind was often very random, and nearly always confused Severus. This was one of those times when Harry voiced his odd thoughts.

"Because we _need_ one! So we are Snarry, and that's that," Harry huffed, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. Honestly, sometimes Severus could be so plain. Having a couple name was so _cute_!

"I seem to not be able to grasp the concept as of to why we must have a name that sounds like a horrid _disease_ that has no cure. Honestly, it's quite trivial if you ask me, and also _childish_ at that," Severus said, staring into his young sixteen year old lover's eyes. Really, Harry was simple a very naive boy, and Severus often called him that.

Harry was slightly hurt. He had come up with that name all by himself, and as he stated before, it had taken him _all day_ to think it up! It was not trivial _or_ childish! He though Severus would like it, he thought maybe it would make Severus feel sort of special! Doesn't everyone wanted a cute name to call themselves right? Oh, who was he kidding. This is _Severus Snape_ for Merlin's sake. Why the bloody _hell_ would Snape want a name, or a title, whatever you would call it, like that? Severus didn't like anything really, except for potions, Harry, and for some strange reason pecan pie. Okay, it wasn't strange, pecan pie was good. Harry suddenly had a very Slytherin idea to make Severus like the name.

"You know," Harry started out innocently, "If I went out with Draco, him and I would be Drarry, if you'd prefer that over Snarry. It does sound better, doesn't it, Sev?"

Severus growled at the little minx and kissed him possesively. Harry was so troublesome sometimes, especially when it came to his opinions. It was annoying, but Severus loved him all the same. Harry was _his_ and no one else's.

"Snarry is fine."

* * *

><p><em>I sometimes have the weirdest things that come to mind during my classes don't I?<em>

_Hmmm... It seems the review button is still feeling mighty lonely... If you click it, it wouldn't be so sad and lonely..._


End file.
